The Greatest American Wizard
by Story-Blender
Summary: Professor Dumbledore has a secret he must now trust Harry Potter with.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters written in this story. All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders. I am just borrow characters. I am making no money by writing this story. I write this only for the fun.

**Authors note**; This is a Harry Potter / The Greatest American hero "Alternate Universe" story in which Ralph never had to give up the suit and things happened quite differently in the magical world of Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Greatest American Wizard**

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry had been quite over the summer, especially since Voldimort's demise having met defeat at the hands of Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter two years before. Now with the summer nearing its end, Professor Dumbledore was looking forward to yet another school year. In his office, he was busy getting papers and forms in order, looking over lessen plans the new defense against dark arts teacher Hermione Potter put together.

"Ah Hermione." He thought. "You'll certainly be challenging your students this year."

As he put the lesson plans aside he had just grabbed the list of new students that would be attending Hogwarts this year when there was a knock on the door.

Not expecting anyone, he looked to the door as he said, "Come in Mr. Potter."

Harry Potter entered the headmaster's office.

"How did you know it was me, Professor?"

"I've always made it a point to know the knock of each and every student past and present."

"You remember all of them."

"Yes. Although not particularly astounding, I have found it useful."

"Amazing!" Harry replied.

"So how was your honeymoon in the states?", Dumbledore asked.

"It was great Professor. Hermione and I had a wonderful time. We saw all thirteen original states over the summer and our last two weeks we planned to spend on the California beaches."

"So what brings you to see me Mr. Potter? You look a bit troubled. I hope you haven't come to me for marital advice so soon."

"No. It's nothing like that."

"I take it this isn't a social visit, is it? Is this ministry business perhaps?"

"Well... I'm not sure sir."

"Well, how can I help such a gifted auror as yourself?"

"Well sir, it's about our two weeks in California..."

"Go on." Dumbledore prodded.

"As I said we planned on sticking to the beaches and that's what we did the first two days until I witnessed a man jump to the rescue of a disoriented woman who jumped off a building."

"Sounds like quite the humanitarian, but what's so unusual about that."

"Well sir, it was the way he saved her. As I said she had jumped off the building. Well this man came flying by and caught her in mid air and flew off to the west."

"Did any one else witness the events of this wizard?"

"No, Surprisingly. It was just around sunset, and if we hadn't been looking up at an advertisement at the time, we might have missed it. But he didn't seem to be a wizard Professor. He wasn't riding a broom or waving a wand."

"What did this person look like?"

"That's the thing sir; you see he was wearing a red suit with a black cape. We put on the invisibility cloak and followed him on our brooms to get a better look. Once we caught up with him he landed near an older man who seemed to know him and helped get the woman safely to a hospital. But the strange thing was that Hermione seemed to recognized the symbol on the mans chest.You know Hermione professor, she never leaves home with out her reference books and she found the symbol sir... It was the Dumbledore family crest."

"I see, and before going to the ministry and out of loyalty to me you felt compelled to ask me about it."

"Yes sir." Harry admitted

"Harry, please have a seat. I have a story that I think maybe I should have told the ministry a long time ago. Harry, would it surprise you to know I was once married?"

"Yes sir it would."

"Her name was Gwendolyn. The year was 1934. It was a spring wedding, like she wanted and I must admit it was a most beautiful wedding. I've attended many you know but until then never as a groom, of course. The Dark Wizard Grindelwald took her from me early in his criminal career but not before she gave me a son."

"A son? I never knew you had children professor."

"No, of course you wouldn't. I never let it be known publicly. He was a squib, Harry. Having no magical abilities, I feared for his life. I know now I was a fool for what I decided to do next but I was young and not very responsible without Gwendolyn and in my grief I took my son to America far away from Grindelwald's reach and put him in an orphanage. After I defeated Grindelwald, I went back to find my son was placed with a muggle family. I could have easily took him back and used memory charms on the family but then I would be no better than Grindelwald had been. Besides, the family seemed to shower him with love. By then, Spencer was old enough to believe these people were his parents, so what right did I have to tell him other wise. I watched him growing up from time to time from a far. I was even at his wedding and the christening of his child who had been name Ralph Hinkley. He turned out to be a squib as well. I found it highly unusual for magical abilities to skip two generations but there are squibs Harry, and then there are squibs. He is what one might refer to as a high end squib. Which means that if he were to use all his will he might be able to consciously work a small bit of magic but it would tax him greatly. Then Voldamort appeared within the magical community and I couldn't chance to many trips to America to watch over my family. Wile the magical community was at war with Voldamort my Son Spencer joined the army and went to war himself. They called it a police action but war Harry is war no matter what words you use to fluff it and he was killed before I could meet him face to face. I only found out about his death soon after Voldamort suffered a defeat by trying to kill you as a baby. By then Spencer's son Ralph was in collage wanting to become a teacher himself."

So entranced by the story professor Dumbledore told, Harry almost forgot about the reason he came to see him. He knew the professor was letting him into a part of his life that he kept secret but more and more questions kept forming. He decided to ask questions only to keep the Professor moving forward anything else he'd keep to himself until the professor was finished, knowing by that time most would be answered and if any remained he would ask then.

"The only other person who ever knew any of this was Nicholas Flamel."

"Your partner who created the Sorcerer's stone?"

"The very same. Gwendolyn and I were his house guest when she went into labor. Being a doctor he helped with the delivery and that's how we kept Spencer's birth a secret. When I found out about Spencer's death I went to see Nicholas in my grief. He let me stay and morn for a few weeks. Then one day he confided in me that he was in a similar situation. He too had family he couldn't reach, long since being removed. They weren't part of the magical community being squibs themselves and that in the past he had tried to help them to his failure. He created a suit that would endow a high end squib with magical powers keyed to his family. Nicholas was bitter about it as that particular family member had abused the power but Nicholas believed that Ralph showed promise. Ralph's nature from the sound of it made Nicholas believe he tried to better himself and the people around him. I couldn't agree more. Nicholas was a genius in every thing he did but when he failed he learned volumes from the experience. He never felt the creation of the suit to be wrong just the choice of who he gave it to. He believed Ralph would be a good candidate for the suit and that it would protect him from Voldimort should he find out about Ralph."

"Sir what you've told me so far breaks so many ministry rules..."

"Yes I know but Ralph was my only living heir. He has not produced any children, opting to adopt a child during his first marriage and I needed to know Ralph would be safe. At the time Nicholas was very convincing. Not that I need much of it. Anyway we decided to go ahead with it. We reworked the original suit. We created a new talisman that allowed it to only work on my family and added safeguards that would insure one of us would be notified should the suit be used immorally. Nicholas even had a way to give the suit to him without exposing the magical community and therefore put the ministry's minds at ease should they ever find out."

"How was that done?" Harry asked curiously.

"Muggles have this fascination with aliens from outer space. It's in a lot of their fiction. So it was set that we, Nicholas and I would appear to Ralph as such. We made a big production of it too. So as not to scare him to much we gave him someone to stand by his side and allowed that person to participate in how the suit would be used. His name was Bill Maxwell and worked as one of his countries government agents. I felt if anything strange was going on in the states Mr. Maxwell would find out about it. In the end I must say Ralph has done nothing but good since he was given the suit."

"Is it because he's a squib that he can't use the suit well?"

"The flying you mean. No. That I must confess was Ralph's misfortune. You see when I gave him the suit I also gave him an instruction book that only he would be able to read wile he wore the suit. He however lost the book ten minutes after it was given to him. When he left the area I retrieved it and a few months later I had an opportunity to give it to him again reprising the role of an alien once more. He in turn accidentally destroyed it wile experimenting with one of the suits functions. My secret had been safe until now. Tell me, Will you be going to the ministry with this Harry?"

Harry was silent for a moment as he thought about his answer. Duty told him he must but as a friend he couldn't fault the professor. "I will need to think about this for a wile professor. You may have bent some of the rules close to the breaking point but as long as there intact and Ralph knows nothing of the true nature of the suits origins I don't believe I could in good conscience fault you for what you did but I will make a decision soon. I'll contact you in say a week one way or the other before I contact the ministry with my decision."

"I respect you candor Harry and I will abide by any decision you decide upon."

"I will be here when you come to your decision."

"I know you will. Since I've known you you've never run from anything professor. You've always done the honorable thing no matter what personal problems it may cause you. I'll be back in a week then."

"Goodbye Mr. Potter."

"Goodbye professor."

Harry left the office thinking about all he had learned in the past forty-five minutes. He felt he would have to discuss this with Hermione to help make his decision. It was going to be a long week he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven days went by quickly. School would be starting in another seven. Harry and Hermione both came to Dumbledore office and sure enough true to his word the professor was there. Harry knew running never entered his mind as he sat at his desk having his morning tea and scones.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Potter come in I take it you've made your decision about the discussion we had last week?"

"I have sir."

"And what have you come up with?"

Harry went back to the office door and opened it.

"Sir." Harry started. "I'd like to introduce you to your grandson Ralph Hinkley and His wife Pamela. Mr. and Mrs. Hinkley I'd like you to meet professor Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts."

As they walked into the room professor Dumbledore stared up at them over his half moon glasses in shock his tea halfway to his lips. He blinked as he put the tea cup down onto the saucer in his other hand. It was then one was able to see how nervous he was as the two peaces of china rattled together and he put it on the desk as he slowly stood. He came around his desk and paused to get a better look at Ralph.

"Umm... Good evening sir." Ralph began. "I understand you're my long lost grandfather."

"I took the liberty of telling Ralph the particulars of the story you relayed to me." Harry volunteered.

The professor turned his head to look at Harry having to pry his eyes away from Ralph.

"Harry how could you have done such a thing? Forgive me Mr. Hinkley but it is I who should have come to you. Harry even though an auror had no right to bring you here."

"I also told Ralph about how our world is governed and he understands what you mean but you professor are the one who hasn't take in the whole picture yet."

The professor looked at Harry with a question on his face and Harry only smile at him. He turned his attention back to Ralph and noticed his wife Pam for the first time who was obviously nearing the end of her pregnancy.

"I did both the Rinen and Wilkshaw test for prenatal magical abilities on Mrs. Hinkley. Her baby will have magical abilities without a doubt sir." Hermione Announced.

"The Hinkleys will need guidance in the magical world to help there child. Are you ready to be a great grandfather professor?" Asked Harry.

Dumbledore looked at everyone in shock.

"Are you alright sir?" Pamela asked.

"What?.. Oh...yes of course of course... and in answer to you question Harry one can never be totally ready to be a father of any sort."

He then turned to the Hinkleys once more as he said. "But I'd like to try if you both can see it in your hearts to forgive an old fool like myself."

"Are you kidding? From What the Potters have told us, you did what you did out of love for my father and me. We're family and you've kept it safe. To us, you're a very wise man. Of course we'd be delighted to have our child know his or her great grandfather."

"Well then... Professor Dumbledore started with a tear in his eye. Welcome home my boy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End??? You decide. "Review."


End file.
